AkuRoku, SoRiku, and Zemyx?
by BellPrincess
Summary: It's just your average day for Zexion when all of a sudden it's flipped up side down by being paired with Demyx for a project.  Then at lunch there's sparks in the air as Axel and Riku cause trouble for Zexion.


"Zexion, you are paired with Demyx."

Those words. Don't say those words! To me, those words were death. I had to find a way to at least get paired up with Axel. Anyone but Demyx! He was loud, childish, and was probably going to get no where in life. Demyx probably thought that his band of Marluxia, him, and Axel was going to make it big time. Yeah right! Axel was more likely to pass an AP class than for them to make any money off that band.

"Hey. Uh so, what do you want to do?" It was Demyx, but surprisingly enough he was, quiet. This was extremely out of character. Not tat I was paying attention, but everyone knew how he was.

"Well I was thinking something along the lines of the Revolutionary War? Or well, that's probably going to be taken already. So how about the...tell you the truth I really don't care."

"Ok then," was all he said. After a little but of awkward silence he spoke up again, "How about the Congress thing?"

"You mean Continental Congress?"

"Yeah! That one!"

"Well ok, but remember that this was your choice."

Later at lunch I couldn't find a place to sit, so Axel made room at their table for me. They were my "friends", but not really. I would sit and talk, but I wouldn't go anywhere with them, hand out, or share anything personal. In fact they did most of the talking.

"Hey Axel!" Demyx stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. "Hey Zexion. I didn't know you were going to be sitting with us today."

"Yeah, Smexy Zexy didn't have anywhere to sit today," Axel interjected.

"I told you don't call me that!"

"What it's true! You, Demyx, Riku, Roxas, and I have this school on its knees with our good looks. We could have any girl we want! Of course I'd rather have my Roxy here, and Riku has Sora. So unless you and Demyx want to go out-."

"No way! I'm not like that!"

I saw Demyx flinch a little as he was playing with his food right across from me. I had a gut feeling he kind of did want to go out, but to me that illogical! No way, now how!

Now maybe I had been a little harsh, but me and him? Let alone the fact that we were both male! Sure I wasn't really concerned about the fact that Axel and Roxas were "AkuRoku" as the girls at Destiny High liked to put it, and Sora and Riku were "SoRiku", but Zemyx? Yes there was even a name for us, but that didn't mean it was going to happen.

I mean there was even MarVex! Marluxia, the most flamboyant gay thing at this school, and Vexen the old creepy science teacher. There were rumors, but no one knew for sure. The idea that people had already put us together just made me sick. According to a recent poll made by Axel himself, Zemyx was the 2nd most popular pairing next to AkuRoku.

"I have to go," Demyx said getting up and not looking at anyone.

"I think you better go talk to him," Riku said nodding towards the boys bathroom.

"Ready Riku?" Axel asked.

"What?" Now I was afraid.

"Ready Axel," and then they got up and grabbed me, and dragged me to the bathroom.

"Wait!" But it was already too late. They blocked the door and left me in the bathroom to deal with Demyx.

"Hey Demyx. Uh, sorry about that..." What on earth am I doing? I should really be pounding on the door begging to be let out. Well of course I knew that the only way that I would be let out is if Xemnas caught us, or I made up with Demyx.

"It's alright Zexion. I know you didn't mean anything by that. I don't know why they sent you in here, I was just checking my hair. You know it takes a lot of work to get the way I want it let alone keep it there," he said checking his hair in the mirror.

"So we...cool then?" Xemnas help me!

"Yeah come on lets get going then. I'll make sure that they understand what happened," and that's when it hit me. That sad fake smile I had seen day after day on his face when he looked at me. It was genuine in a way, but it most it was sad and fake. He knew that I wasn't like that and maybe just maybe I could sway a little just for him.

"No Demyx, I really am sorry," I said getting a little closer, my face turned bright red, and I got even closer.

"Zexion, you don't have to do anything for me ok." He has caught on to what I was doing.

"No, I want to do this," I sad slowly pushing my lips against his. It was...different. I liked it. We got lost in the moment and just as we pulled apart Riku and Axel decided to check in on us.

"Well I see everything went well," Axel said giving us his famous "I was right!" look. Letting us finally leave the bathroom I grabbed Demyx's hand.

"Zexion you don't have to hold my hand in public if you don't want to," Demyx said whispering in my ear.

"No, Dem. I want to," I said smiling, it was really the first time I had smiled in a long time. It felt good, and I'm glad Demyx was the one who got to make me smile. "Oh and Dem, you can call me Zexy if you want."

Sitting down next to each other at the table he leaned in, "Sure thing Zexy," and with that he kissed me on the cheek and that's when the whole school knew. Zemyx had become a reality.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

EmoCosplayer: Hey guys! I'm back, slightly...Yeah sorry for not posting anything lately but stuff has gotten busy here on my end, and well the only reason I have this is 'cause I wrote it in a class a while back, and then just found it so I had some time and typed it up^^ Well now I have to actually go do some work so maybe I'll post something else later! See ya!


End file.
